Question: Solve for $x$ : $40 = \dfrac{x}{\left(-\dfrac{4}{7}\right)}$ $x =\,$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $-\dfrac{4}{7}$ : $40 {\cdot\left(-\dfrac{4}{7}\right)} = \dfrac{x}{\left(-\dfrac{4}{7}\right)} {\cdot\left(-\dfrac{4}{7}\right)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $-\dfrac{160 }{7}= \dfrac{x}{\cancel{\left(-\dfrac{4}{7}\right)}} \cdot \cancel{\left(-\dfrac{4}{7}\right)}$ $x = -\dfrac{160}{7}$